Revealed
by Angil111
Summary: It was all a lie. Her life now was a lie a role she had to play temporarily . What happens when she can finally be who she really is? Will those who have been her friends still accept her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sorry the Prologue isn't very long.

It was done. She was finally finished with the last of the Negaverse. She could go back to her normal life now, but the normalcy couldn't be gained back after all the years fighting .She wanted to scream out in fustration because she had won the war but she lost what was most important. All her loved ones were dead.

After they had died she went into a stage of denial until she realized that they all died protecting her because she was to weak to do it herself. She was the reason that they were dead. They wouldn't want her to be moping around when they had just sacrificed theirs lives for her. With those thoughts inside of her head ,all of her childish dreams and fantasies shattered into little pieces and were brushed into a box and pushed into the back of her mind. Leaving her only reality to console and comfort her, she began to train.

She had practiced all of her senshi powers until she thought they were good enough. Then she took the liberty of learning the rest of the other senshi's powers. She learned how to read, control, and block other people's minds Everyday she trained in physical combat. She had even made sure that she would learn and be able to use any weapon she had come across. She took fighting youma as practice for her because she would never stop until she felt her skills were perfect. No, nothing short of perfection would ever stop her until she got rid of the Negaverse which had been growing in number steadily.

During the eight years of fighting the Negaverse alone she had gained a new identity. Silently laughing to herself as she realized even in this identity she had to go through deception, blood shed and death. The past eight years had harden her heart. Her once sparkling blue eyes were now dull and could become frigid at times . The blood that stained her hands would never go away. It seemed that her destiny was to become a killer.

How would her senshi react to what their once bright and bubbly leader has become? She herself couldn't believe it sometimes. How she transformed from a happy 16 year old to a more melancholy 22 year old. During those rare moments when she stared into the mirror and couldn't see herself was when she realized that she was no longer looked or felt like Usagi Tsukino .Always looking back at her was the image of a short young boy that looked like he was in his late teens with short blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

'_No' _she thought with a nod of her head _'Im not Usagi Tsukino anymore ………I'm Omi Tsukiyono now, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back to Usagi now that I don't need a disguise to hide from the Negaverse. I wonder how the guys would take it.'_

With that thought in her head she put on a smile and prepared herself for what was about to come. Without another thought she walked home grimacing once in awhile as the cold air breathed on her open wounds.


	2. Ken

AN : Sorry this is another short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

'_I'm gay . I seriously think I'm gay. I find myself looking at Omi all the time now. It didn't used to be frequent in the beginning but he's ass is getting a lot more nice to look at. I'm gay I'm fucking gay …….that doesn't make any sense. I was watching Girls Gone Wild and was turned on yesterday. How can it be that Omi is the only guy I actually look at? Damn! What the hell is wrong with me? It really doesn't help matters that Omi might be gay too.' _

It wasn't hard to miss the stares that Omi sometimes gave to the other guys when they had their shirts off and blush that crept on his cheeks when they turned to look at him. It was odd but Omi was always clothed. He had never taken off his shirt in front of anyone of them. When he was exercising he always had a shirt on. They had thought that Omi was just trying to be modest but it got to point when it was just ridiculous to have clothes on. For instance that one night they were all attacked and Omi was cut up and bleeding , he had absolutely refused for any of them to take off his shirt and clean the wound.

Omi was a little weird too . He would sometimes disappear in the middle of the night only to return early in the morning all bruised and tired. He acted so innocent . Especially when it came to the school girls that came to the flower shop everyday. It was funny seeing Omi get harassed by girls that were taller than he was. Omi was a small boy in size and that sometimes worried him when they were fighting. Come to think of it , none of them had seen Omi in hand to hand combat. They were all too distracted when they were fighting.

'Maybe I should test him someday' he thought as he went back to the book he was reading. ** Coming Out of the Closet.**

" Hey what are you doing ?"

He quickly shoved the book under the sofa.

" Nothing! Just watching the soccer game before I go coach the kids. GO VIETNAM!"

" Fine"

" …….."

He was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard the person say. " Korea and Japan are playing though"

"Shit." was all he could say as he hightailed it out of the room.

**At The Park Later……**

" Good Sammy now block it from Chibi- Usa."

" Sure thing coach"

"Alright! Everybody practice is over. Team Blue has won today."

With that all the kids ran to their moms. Except the new kid on the tea, Chibi-Usa.

" Why aren't you going home?"

" I'm waiting for her"

" Who your mom?

" Ya, she's thinks I'm dead "

" Now why would "

He was interrupted be a person calling his name. Omi. What the hell was he doing here? Did he dye his hair because is was a silver color now. He looked hot and very delicious. Just looking at Omi made him get a hard on. WTF! No Stop! BAD! It was Omi for Christ sake! It was in front of one of the kids. _'You shall not think of doing things to Omi that come of the Karma Sutra' _it was wrong.

" Hey you want to come and get something to eat with me? I'm celebrating."

" Sure, as soon as Chibi-Usa gets picked up." As he said those word he saw that Omi's happy face had gone pale and the smile was wiped off of it .

"W-What did you say?"

"AS SOON AS CHIBI-USA GETS PICKED UP?"

Omi had turned around to look for the girl. When he saw her his eyes widen. The both seemed to stop breathing and stare at each other for a moment. Omi walked up to the little girl and dropped down to his knees.

" I-I-I-S is it really you?" Omi asked with an unsure look on his face.

" Yup! What's up meatball head ?" the girl said with a grin on her face. " Ya miss me? Cause I know I missed you." With that the girl wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. " Mama I'm sorry for leaving you but to tell you the truth I was watching you from above. They miss you a lot Mama and they understand everything did and you went through. They are all sorry for the heartache Mama, you know that we love you so so much. Rei told me to tell you at least your boobs aren't big anymore cause she said you'll cry a lot. "

All Omi did was cried on his knees as the little girl hugged him. His short shaggy hair was growing when the pink haired girl talked. His whole body seemed to change and develop more curves.

" HOLD UP!" he yelled. " Did you just call Omi your 'MAMA'?"

" Calm down its because I am . I'm really a girl that's been acting like a guy. Please don't tell the other guys yet ."

" Fine. I guess she's coming to live with us now right?" he asked. Omi nods his or as he could now safely say her head. She got up and looked him in the eye and put her hand on his neck. She was on her tip toes and pulled his head to meet her face which had drastically change from Omi to a gorgeous woman.

' _Thank God I'm not gay' _he thanked silently.

" My name's Serenity," she whispered into his ear hotly. " Thanks for helping out." with those word said she kissed him. O man did she kiss him. IT was WOW. He snapped to his senses and kissed her back..

**Back at the House**

Yohji went to go sit on the sofa. When something caught his eye. **Coming Out of the Closet. **_' What the hell?'_


End file.
